


Kripkeho nečekaný záměr

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like to ? Let me know in comments :)





	Kripkeho nečekaný záměr

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

"Tak co chceš, Barry?" otázal se Leonard Hofstadter poté, co vstoupil do laboratoře jednoho ze svých méně oblíbených kolegů.

 

"Nazdar, Hofstadtere," uvítal jej nepříliš nadšeně Barry Kripke a sundal si z hlavy ochranné brýle. "Posaď se."

 

"Kam? Máš tady hrozný nepořádek," postěžoval si Leonard, nakonec ale našel na pracovním stole kousek volného místa, kam se vyhoupl a nadále čekal, proč Kripke chtěl, aby za ním přišel až do laboratoře.

 

"Pamatuješ si, jak ze mě chtěl Cooper udělat svého přítele?" šel pak Barry rovnou k věci, zády opřený o druhý pracovní stůl, jenž stál naproti tomu, na kterém seděl Leonard.

 

"No, jo…" zasmál se Hofstadter při vzpomínce, co všechno byl Sheldon ochoten udělat, aby si Kripkeho naklonil. Pak se ale zarazil a znepokojeně se zeptal: "Nechce se o to snad pokoušet znovu, že ne?"

 

"Naštěstí ne," uklidnil jej Kripke, sám ale působil značně… nejistě. Leonardovi se zdál nervózní, což u Kripkeho nebylo zrovna běžné, jelikož se většinou choval jako suverénní vůl. "Ale já bych měl zájem o něco… podobného."

 

"Podobného?" zamračil se Leonard zaraženě. "Co si pod tím mám představit?"

 

"Coopera za přítele nechci, a pokud by nebyl vděčným zdrojem mého pobavení, pak bych uvítal, kdybych ho už v životě neviděl, což se ale nedá říct o tobě," pronesl Barry natolik vážně, až to Leonarda zaskočilo. Pořád přesně nevěděl, o co Kripkemu jde, ale očividně mu na tom záleželo. Proč by jinak působil tak roztěkaně?

 

"Nechceš se vyjádřit přesněji?" navrhl Barrymu, jehož tvář začala dostávat narůžovělý nádech.

 

"Hergot, Hofstadtere," otřel si Kripke evidentně zpocené dlaně do kalhot, výraz téměř mučednický. "Jsi docela chytrý, tak bys na to snad mohl přijít sám."

 

"Já si jen nebyl jistý," vykoktal Leonard. "Takže… ty chceš navázat přátelství se mnou?"

 

Barry pokrčil rameny ve zdráhavém souhlasu.

 

"Tak fajn," usmál se Leonard. Za jiných okolností by asi Kripkeho poslal někam, jenomže momentálně v jeho výrazu spatřoval nepříliš úspěšně maskovanou naději. Vypadal zranitelně. Barrymu se pak viditelně ulevilo, jakmile mu Leonard věnoval úsměv. Také Kripke se snažil pousmát, ovšem v jeho podání šlo spíše o jakýsi škleb, neboť na upřímný úsměv jeho rty nebyly vůbec zvyklé.

 

"Půjdeš s námi někdy na večeři?" zeptal se Leonard. "Nebo…"

 

"Spíše bych volil zábavu, která nezahrnuje Coopera," založil si ruce na prsou Kripke, který už působil o něco sebevědoměji.

 

"No, tak… slyšel jsem, že jezdíš na koni…?" zkusil Hofstadter první věc, jež jej napadla ve spojení s tím, jak Kripke tráví volný čas.

 

"Jo," přikývl Barry. "Ale ty vypadáš přesně jako typ člověka, co se koní k smrti bojí."

 

"To je sice pravda, ale…" kroutil se Leonard. "Asi jsem ochoten se k nim alespoň zkusit přiblížit."

 

Barry se uchechtnul.

 

"Dobře, Hofstadtere, pozítří odcházím z kanceláře ve tři a jedu do stáje. Mám s tebou počítat?"

 

"Jo," usmál se Leonard přívětivě a i trošku nadšeně, jelikož vidina toho, že stráví nějaký čas ve společnosti někoho jiného než Sheldona, jej docela lákala. I když tím někým měl být Barry Kripke. A koně. Děsiví koně.

 

Navzdory pociťovanému strachu na Barryho nabídku kývnul.

 

XXXXX

 

"Klídek, Hodstadere, nic ti neudělá," ujišťoval Kripke Leonarda, jehož ruka se váhavě přibližovala ke koňské hlavě, vykukující z boxu ve stájích, kam je Barry zavezl.

 

Leonard těm slovům moc nevěřil, ale když už tady byl, rozhodl se riskovat a položil dlaň na čelo hnědého koně, načež ruku pomalu sunul dolů ve snaze imitovat pohyb pohlazení. Kůň ani nehnul brvou a dál znuděně stál.

 

"No, vidíš," pousmál se Kripke. "Zkus to ještě jednou."

 

Leonard jej poslechl a povzbuzen minulým pokusem, pohladil koně znovu, tentokrát méně vystrašeně. Napotřetí se už sám usmíval jako jelito, zatímco valach nadále absolutně nejevil zájem.

 

"Asi ho nudím, že?" zeptal se Leonard s pobavením v hlase.

 

"Možná trochu," pokrčil Barry rameny. "Ale asi je prostě rád, že nemusí nic dělat."

 

"Budeš dneska jezdit?" položil po chvíli Leonard další otázku a podíval se na svého společníka, který se ukázal být opravdu… milým. Bylo to s podivem, ale i někdo jako Barry Kripke dokázal být fajn.

 

"Ne, dnes ne," potřásl Barry hlavou. "Nemůžu tě tady přece nechat samotného, ještě by ses někomu přimotal pod nohy."

"To vůbec není pravd-"

 

Leonard svůj protest nedokončil, neboť během něj udělal pár kroků dozadu, aby tím dokázal, že se umí ve stáji pohybovat, aniž by zakopl nebo někomu zakopnutí způsobil. Ovšem v rámci onoho kroku vzad zakopl o položené sedlo, čímž ztratil balanc a málem se natáhl přímo pod kopyta koně, kterého někdo stájovou uličkou zrovna vedl ven. Málem.

 

"Nepovídej," věnoval Barry Leonardovi ironický pohled, jakmile jej chytil za předloktí, stáhnul zpět k sobě a hrozícímu karambolu tak pohotově zabránil.

 

Leonard studem nevěděl, co říct, ztrátu slov však mohl přičíst také překvapení z toho, jak blízko najednou Kripke stojí. Stále jej držel za předloktí a hleděl mu zpříma do očí, což Leonard vyvedlo z míry ještě více než zaškobrtnutí o sedlo.

"V pohodě?" zeptal se jej Barry tiše, do očí se mu opět vkradla upřímnost.

 

"Jo," přikývl Leonard, který se bůhví proč zachvěl v momentě, kdy si uvědomil ten opravdový zájem v Kripkeho očích. Zájem…

 

Leonard se nad tou myšlenkou zamračil, jelikož jej Barryho výraz a jeho vlastní reakce mátla, ale nebylo úplně nezbytné, aby jej Kripke v tu chvíli pustil. Nedalo se říct, že by mu jeho blízkost a starost vadily, to vůbec ne, jen té náhlé změně v Barryho chování nerozuměl.

 

"Chceš už jet domů?" vyrušil jej z přemýšlení Kripke.

 

To Leonarda zmátlo ještě více, neboť si myslel, že Barry sem jel kvůli sobě, aby si užil jízdu na koni, ale takhle to skoro vypadalo, že do stájí vyrazil jen proto, aby si Leonard sáhl na koně. Nebo možná... možná prostě jen chtěl, aby někam vyrazili spolu. Nepotřeboval se projet, jen chtěl být s Leonardem… Možná.

 

"Proč ne, ale… nezajdeme ještě na jídlo?" navrhl pak opatrně. Jen to zkusil, aby si otestoval, na čem je, přičemž Barryho pokrčení ramen mu moc nepomohlo.

 

"Vcelku rád," dodal ovšem Kripke vzápětí a dokonce se váhavě na Leonarda usmál. "Thajsko?"

 

Leonard horlivě přikývl a následoval Barryho k jeho autu. Pořád neměl příliš jasnou představu, co se tady děje, ale ke svému vlastnímu překvapení, se mu představa času stráveného s Barrym začala zamlouvat.

 

XXXXX

 

O čtyři večeře a jednu návštěvu stáje později se Leonard přistihl, že se na další večer strávený s Barrym snaží vybrat oblečení, které mu sluší. Nakonec si sice vybral to, v čem chodil běžně, nicméně to uvědomění jej zahřálo v hrudníku. Vážně. Nečekal, že by to s Kripkem nabralo zrovna takový spád, jenže Barry se choval hezky a i docela galantně. Stále jej to zaráželo, že si tak rozumí a že sám má o Barryho zájem, ale holt se tak stalo.

 

Takže když pak opustil byt a sešel po schodech dolů, pohled na Barryho s růží v ruce jej zalil jen a pouze příjemnými pocity. Kripke byl sice taky oblečený jako obvykle a nechyběl ani jeho pološkleb, poloúsměv, ale stejně Leonard tušil, že tento večer bude speciální.

 

"To je pro mě?" zeptal se, jakmile k Barrymu došel.

 

"Samozřejmě," mrknul na něj Kripke a růži mu podal. "Jsem trochu staromódní a myslel jsem…"

 

"To je dobrý, děkuju," usmál se na něj Leonard, růži si převzal a na vteřinu zaváhal, jestli už je ten správný čas. Mínil se ale předem ještě ujistit. "Barry, my spolu randíme, že mám pravdu?"

 

"No, Hofstadtere, ty máš ten doktorát vskutku oprávněně," pokýval Kripke uznale hlavou, rty stočené v ironický úšklebek.

"Prosté ano by stačilo," protočil Leonard oči, ale nezlobil se, neboť odpověď tak jako tak obdržel.

 

"Ano, Leonarde, randíme, a jsem rád, že sis toho všiml," změknul Barryho výraz a na povrch se dostala i jeho citlivější část. Přesně ta, kterou Leonard na svém kolegovi nedávno objevil a kterou byl téměř fascinován. "Mění se tím něco nebo můžeme vyrazit?"

 

"Můžeme jít," usmál se Leonard, načež následoval Kripkeho k autu.

 

"Mám pustit hudbu? Nějakou chvíli pojedeme."

 

"Jasně, proč ne," souhlasil Leonard a přitiskl se zády k sedadlu, aby se Barry mohl pohodlně natáhnout k palubní přihrádce. Během těch pár vteřin, co v ní Kripke něco hledal, byl Leonardovi velmi blízko, přičemž ten si to přirozeně uvědomoval také. Do nosu jej udeřila vůně šampónu a doslova pak strnul, když mu Barry položil dlaň na stehno. Záměrně či nezáměrně, v konečném důsledku to bylo fuk, protože vzápětí strnul i Barry.

 

Když se narovnal, umístil cédéčko do přehrávače, aniž by se na Leonarda podíval, jenže Hofstadter na něj dál hleděl se směsicí překvapení a zájmu o další dotek vepsaných ve tváři. Barry původně chtěl po Leonardovi jen mrknout, aby zjistil, jestli se nějak neurazil, místo toho se mu pohled na jeho kolegovi zasekl. Leonard ucítil v podbřišku jemné vibrace, jež se začaly šířit do dalších částí těla, přičemž žaludek se mu sevřel v momentě, kdy se Barry pohnul směrem k němu.

 

Barryho ústa přivítal na svých s nadšením, prsty okamžitě zabořil do jeho vlasů a jal se dotýkat jeho rtů se stejným zápalem, jaký předváděl Kripke. Srdce mu bušilo jako splašené, nitro se mu chvělo a svíralo. Horká dlaň byla znovu položena na jeho stehno a Leonard pod tím dotekem, i pod tím polibkem doslova tál.

 

"Nemohli…" promluvil Leonard, když se Barry odtáhl. "Nemohli bychom tu večeři přeskočit a jet raději k tobě?"

 

"Čteš mi myšlenky, Hofstadtere," zazubil se Kripke a vrátil se zpět na své sedadlo. "Aspoň ti ta růže tak rychle neuvadne…"

 

Leonard s ním musel souhlasit, i když tušil, že po příchodu k Barrymu si ani jeden z nich už na nějakou růži ani nevzpomene.


End file.
